


Mistletoe

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape reminds Hermione what mistletoe's for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped. Snape was standing in front of her desk . . . holding a sprig of mistletoe between them.

"Sir?"

"You do know what this is?"

"It's mistletoe, sir."

"And you know what it's used for?"

Hermione felt herself blush. Oh, yes. She was well acquainted. "Yes, sir."

"Then why do you not make use of it now?"

Hermione looked at him sharply. Was he asking her to . . . no. Certainly not.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Five berries, crushed, or your potion will overheat." He dropped the spring in front of her. "Close your mouth, girl. You look like a fish."


End file.
